Le jour suivant
by Margaux.R
Summary: OS. Le jour suivant, il y a le silence qui plombe tout le château, il y a le soulagement qui en étreint certains et les larmes qui en étouffent d'autres. Et il y a l'espoir écrasant qu'un jour, tout ira bien.


24/X/13

* * *

Je viens de passer quatre jours chez ma meilleure amie et comme à chaque fois que je pars, je me sens effroyablement démoralisée. Du coup je procrastine et ah tiens, mon cours vient de commencer et je suis vautrée dans mon canapé, haha. Parce que oui, je suis entrée en master - et ce, sans aucune volonté, je dois bien l'avouer. Demain, vacances, je vais squatter chez mes parents, mordiller les pattes de mes bébés chats (notez le pluriel jouissif de cette phrase), me ressourcer, sentir/voir/goûter/entendre/toucher la mer et tenter de me recentrer dans ce monde béant et transpirant d'angoisse que sont les études.

En attendant, un OS qui traînait depuis cet été dans mon PC. A placer entre La guerre intestine et Ca fond les glaçons. Pas beaucoup de mots, ni beaucoup d'action mais voilà. Peut-être un futur recueil, ça dépendra.

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture mes lapins.

.

**Le jour suivant.**

.

Pas vraiment dans le jeu, Harry hasarde : « Je suis un être humain ? » Il se sent ridicule avec son bout de parchemin collé sur le front.

Dean et Seamus échangent un regard malicieux avant d'hocher vigoureusement la tête. « Oui oui, tu es un être humain ! » Tout cela semble n'être qu'une vaste blague et Harry plisse un peu les yeux.

Neville lève les yeux au ciel – son geste attire le regard de Harry sur son front : _Circé_. Dean et Seamus ont vraiment un drôle d'humour. Surtout à un tel moment.

En entendant leur réponse, Ron parait s'éveiller de sa léthargie. Il bat des paupières très rapidement et ses yeux viennent se perdre sur le parchemin de Harry. Une sorte de moquerie s'inscrit sur son visage et tout au fond de son ventre, Harry remercie les deux autres imbéciles de faire sourire son meilleur ami après la tragédie qui vient de le frapper.

« Un être humain ? » ricane Ron en reprenant des couleurs. « Ca reste à prouver, je dirais plutôt une sorte d'animal. »

Harry lève un sourcil tandis que Dean et Seamus gloussent bêtement. Aucun doute, Lavande a déteint sur eux. Penser à elle lui soulève l'estomac alors il se reconcentre sur ce jeu débile.

« Malefoy ? » devine-t-il d'un ton blasé. Dean et Seamus semblent scandalisés et jettent des boulettes de parchemin sur Ron qui se protège mollement. Son « Cormac MacLaggen » tombe de son front. Il y adresse un vague coup d'œil indifférent. Neville est toujours très serein, observant ses amis avec une tranquillité touchante.

Harry arrache le parchemin et le retourne. Effectivement, le nom de Malefoy y est inscrit. Une fouine se dessine bientôt à sa suite et se met à bondir d'un coin à l'autre du parchemin, arrachant quelques rires aux autres Gryffondor. Harry sourit faiblement.

« Je t'avais dit que c'était trop facile » reproche Dean à son meilleur ami qui porte une main à son cœur, l'air ébranlé.

« Comment oses-tu reporter toute la faute sur moi ! » s'écrie-t-il avec théâtralité et pour y ajouter encore plus de ridicule, il attrape un coussin et le balance au visage de son acolyte.

Médiateur, Neville se lève très dignement et se prend deux coussins dans la tête. Ron observe un instant la scène avant de reporter toute son attention au poêle qui réchauffe tranquillement cette nuit froide. Harry froisse discrètement le papier et le glisse machinalement dans sa poche.

Il voit la porte s'ouvrir sur une Hermione en pyjama qui lui accorde un sourire lumineux avant de s'avancer dans la pièce. « Vous faites un boucan de tous les diables » dit-elle et les trois bagarreurs se calment instantanément. Seamus prend même la peine de se composer une mine angélique.

Au son de la voix de Hermione, Ron esquisse un sourire – il est léger mais trahit admirablement le besoin qu'il a d'Hermione. Elle s'approche du centre et doucement se glisse derrière Ron, sa main effleurant son dos dans une caresse discrète et attendrissante. Harry détourne pudiquement les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » interroge-t-elle, curieuse. La main de Ron frôle la cuisse de sa petite amie et se pose sur son genou. Ni Dean ni Seamus n'ont l'envie de se moquer. Le regard de leur ami se reporte sur la fenêtre tandis qu'Hermione s'appuie un peu plus contre lui.

« Un jeu marrant. On colle des parchemins sur nos fronts et on doit deviner qui on est. Cool hein ? »

« Mmh oui. Je connais. »

« Mais maintenant que tu es là » reprend Dean en échangeant un regard complice avec Seamus « on peut jouer à la bouteille, non ? »

Elle lui adresse un regard impavide. Neville parait être en pleine réflexion. Il finit par se tordre le nez et demande : « Je suis une fille, c'est ça ? » arrachant de nouveaux rires aux deux autres rigolos.

« Et toi, Harry, tu étais qui ? »

Il hausse les épaules. « Malefoy » dit-il succinctement et il se tourne vers Neville qui sourit aussi, son visage éraflé illuminé malgré la moquerie évidente. Il sent encore un moment le regard d'Hermione sur lui mais elle n'a probablement pas le cœur de lui faire part de ses sentiments.

Neville reprend, un peu songeur. « Vous par contre, je ne vois pas du tout qui vous êtes. »

Seamus lève un œil amusé sur le « Dupont » de Dean et Dean observe en ricanant le « Dupond » de Seamus. Ils s'exclament en chœur : « C'est moldu ! » avant de se jeter un regard sceptique.

« Ne me dis pas que je suis Dupondt ? » soupirent-ils de concert et d'un même geste, ils arrachent leur propre étiquette. Harry sursaute presque quand ils éclatent d'un rire tonitruant. Ils se traitent de menteur et de tricheur et commencent à se jeter des coussins. Neville en tentant de calmer le jeu, tombe à la renverse, hors de son lit. Ron parait se réveiller de sa profonde léthargie et roule avec Hermione pour la protéger – celle-ci se met à rire, elle aussi tandis qu'ils vont se perdre derrière le lit de Ron, enlacés.

Harry oublie alors les derniers évènements et se jette dans la mêlée.

.

Il retrouve Ginny plus tard, dans la nuit. Il s'est glissé dans la salle commune, vaincu par une insomnie. Ron n'est plus dans son lit – il l'imagine quelque part avec Hermione. Le feu est mourant dans la cheminée. Par la fenêtre, il peut apercevoir la tour de Serdaigle décapitée.

Il cligne des yeux – il avait presque oublié. Il pense à Luna, c'est au final la seule Serdaigle qu'il connaisse réellement. Les autres sont de vagues inconnus, des noms et des visages qui flottent dans le vide. Luna est un sourire, un vrai soleil. Il aurait du demander à Hermione de lui proposer de venir dormir chez les Gryffondor. Elle est un peu à eux, maintenant Luna.

Les cheveux rouges de Ginny brûlent sous la lumière du feu. Harry s'approche lentement en l'appelant à voix basse. Face à elle, il finit par lui tendre la main et tout le corps brisé de Ginny se déplie, se tend vers lui et ses sanglots la fracassent en silence. Il la serre contre lui, les yeux rivés sur la tour détruite.

Il lui dit que tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas, que tout est fini mais elle pleure encore, elle pleure surtout Fred, son grand dadais de frangin dont il reste un clone quasi parfait. C'est probable qu'elle pleure aussi Colin, le minuscule blondinet étendu quelque part dans la grande salle.

C'est atroce mais Harry n'a plus la force, lui, de pleurer. Il les a vus tous ces corps et son ventre a grondé, s'est tourné et retourné mais il a gardé les yeux secs. Ginny, secouée contre lui, lui rappelle son insensibilité.

Il ignore combien de temps il reste debout – il a mal aux genoux au final, Ginny s'appuie sur lui et malgré sa taille de squelette, il a l'impression de porter toute la souffrance du monde – et c'en est assez.

Il souffle son prénom. Les doigts de Ginny s'accrochent à sa cape. Il la fait asseoir sur le canapé - impitoyable - et lui caresse tendrement les cheveux, le front, les joues, tout, tout son visage trop maigre et malheureux mais qu'il continue d'aimer éperdument.

Il entend des pas et dresse la tête, alerte malgré lui. Le sosie de Colin est en bas des escaliers et les regarde. Egoïstement, Harry songe qu'ils vont pouvoir pleurer ensembles et le laisser lui, dans son autre misère, dans son soulagement d'en avoir fini, dans son marasme de survivant parmi les survivants.

Il lui adresse un signe de tête. Denis s'approche et prend la place du héros, accroupi face à Ginny, un genou en terre comme un preux chevalier. Ginny pose une tête exténuée sur l'épaule du garçon et soupire – ses pleurs ne tarissent pas.

A reculons, Harry s'enfuit.

.

Il a toujours trouvé que Poudlard était plus magnifique la nuit. Pour la première fois, il erre dans le château malmené sans cape d'invisibilité. Ca fait du bien. Les armures sont toujours renversées, emplies de murmures lugubres, les tableaux désertés, lacérés. Sans aucun doute, les fantômes tiennent conseil quelque part dans les tréfonds.

Il croise quelques personnes, des Aurors, des professeurs qui font des rondes – Poudlard reste une école, aucun enfant hors de son dortoir après le couvre feu. Mais Potter est une exception, Potter les a tous sauvés.

Les murs sont détruits, les jardins incendiés. La suie marque les pierres, les débris jonchent le sol – un véritable cataclysme. Et pourtant, Poudlard continue de respirer, de vivre, de tenir debout sur ses fondations millénaires. Tout ira bien, repense-t-il, le ventre tout retourné, la respiration toute entrecoupée.

En passant devant les portes closes de la bibliothèque, il songe qu'Hermione doit être soulagée qu'aucun Mangemort n'ait eu l'idée d'en franchir l'entrée. Ses précieux livres ont survécu, comme eux tous.

Ses déambulations le mènent fatalement devant les portes de la grande salle. Il entend des chuchotements. Peut-être des guérisseurs ou des professeurs qui comptent les morts, dénombrent tous ces corps étendus. Il aimerait entrer, aller s'agenouiller près du corps de Remus et pleurer tout son saoul.

Mais Harry reste là, planté comme un imbécile, à attendre que quelque chose se passe. Les chuchotements s'apaisent de l'autre côté mais il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Le hall est plongé dans les ténèbres, les rares torches qui brûlent encore jettent des ombres faméliques sur les murs.

Des pas dans son dos – il dresse l'oreille mais ne bouge pas. Ces pas, il les connaît pas cœur, ça fait sept ans qu'ils l'accompagnent.

La main d'Hermione se glisse dans la sienne, sur la droite et elle cale sa tête contre son épaule. Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui chatouille la nuque et Harry esquisse un sourire, à peine visible mais ils savent tous qu'il est bien là, blotti contre ses lèvres. A gauche, la lourde main de Ron se pose sur son épaule et l'enveloppe de sa présence fraternelle.

Alors l'acide lui monte au nez, il inspire à fond pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Leur inaltérable trio demeure là, dans ce hall meurtri, dans ce silence de caveau – mais Harry a l'impression que soudain il peut tout recommencer, avec Hermione et Ron à ses côtés. Tout recommencer mille fois si nécessaire tant qu'ils seront là.

En croisant le regard de Ron, Harry se demande ce qu'il dirait s'il savait qu'il a abandonné sa petite sœur sanglotante dans la tour. Il imagine le poing de Ron s'abattre sur sa pommette pour le punir d'avoir blessé Ginny – la seconde suivante, il sait que non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il se passerait. Ron lui pardonnerait tout parce que c'est comme ça, qu'ils ont vu, vécu des choses tous les trois et qu'ils ont le droit au calme, au repos, à la solitude.

Hermione tire un peu sur son bras et donne son autre main libre à Ron qui s'en saisit aussitôt comme s'il avait peur de se noyer dans les ténèbres. Elle les tire vers la grande porte et ils sortent dans le parc. Le terrain de quidditch fume encore, là bas, tout là bas, l'herbe a brûlé, elle est rêche et sombre car imbibée de sang. Les arbres abattus de la forêt interdite se portent les uns les autres tandis que le lac brille de mille feux sous l'éclat de la lune.

Poudlard la nuit, songe Harry en serrant fort la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Il plonge sa main libre dans la poche de sa cape, comme ça par réflexe, parce qu'il fait un peu froid ou plutôt parce que l'émotion lui vrille la gorge et qu'il ne veut pas que les autres voient sa main trembler.

Ses doigts effleurent un papier froissé, jouent avec un moment avant de s'en saisir convulsivement quand Harry repense à ce jeu idiot proposé par Dean et Seamus.

Soudain, Hermione esquisse un petit rire et elle leur adresse à tout deux son sourire le plus grandiose, celui qui fait battre leurs cœurs, qui fait se lever les foules. C'est cette Hermione radieuse que Harry a envie que le monde connaisse. C'est leur secret à Ron et lui, le sourire d'Hermione.

« Notre vie va être magnifique » déclare-t-elle avec des vibrations dans la voix. Et forcément, Harry ne peut que la croire.

* * *

Une note optimiste dans ce monde brutalement post guerre. Le trio plus uni que jamais, mais aussi plus égoïste. Il y a les autres mais il y a eux trois avant tout. Le nom de Malefoy prononcé parce que bordel, c'est Malefoy quoi. Cet OS s'inspire directement de La guerre intestine - Lavande, Ginny, Neville, Seamus et Dean...

J'écoute une musique de pirates juste incroyablement orgasmique - en boucle et en boucle et en boucle depuis des jours. Sur soundcloud, tapez day 18 de daily music doodle.

Sur ce, mes amis, je vous souhaite d'excellentes prochaines vacances, je vous embrasse, m'excuse de mes innombrables absences et vous remercie d'être encore là.

A très bientôt, j'ose l'espérer.


End file.
